


Walls

by Enriale



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gay, M/M, OC, One Shot, Original Characters - Freeform, Violence, Yaoi, attack on titan - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enriale/pseuds/Enriale
Summary: One shot inspirado en la trama de Shingeki No Kyojin, original de Hajime Isamaya.Más allá de los muros, donde solo existen tres cosas: naturaleza, vida y muerte.Emilya Braveheart es la capitana de un escuadrón exitoso del Cuerpo de Exploración. ¿Qué pasará en su misión definitiva a recuperar recursos de un pueblo fantasma a las afueras de los muros?Hay homosexualidad, intento de acción y narrativa.
Relationships: Male/Male - Relationship





	Walls

—Sunveill —un hombre canoso leía un libro más viejo que él. Una locación que había sido blanco de análisis por el comité de inteligencia del Ejército de las Murallas— Sunveill fue un pueblo independentista que duró muy poco. Hace más de 20 años se recibió la última guarnición de soldados, alegando en informes la posible existencia de un inventario de información y artículos militares muy grande. Creo que la misión es bastante entendible, Emilya. El reino está en condiciones bastante tristes, necesitamos de todos los recursos que sepamos para poder salir adelante. Tenemos la previsión de que representará un auxilio en las investigaciones sobre los titanes.

—Escuché hablar a mi papá de él —la mujer sostuvo su cabello por unos segundos, recibió el libro en sus brazos y le comenzó a hojear, mientras caminaba hacia la salida— el escuadrón estará listo para partir mañana. ¿Algo más que pueda hacer por ustedes?

—Cumple la misión, Emilya. Que no pese más tu apellido que tus habilidades por hacer las cosas que te encargamos… tu historial y tu perfil en el Ejército te están encasillando en una opción. Que pidamos tu retirada. Considera esta misión tu examen final.

La rubia asintió. Bajó las escaleras con la mirada seria, perdida en el horizonte. Esquivó hombros de aquellos que subían y se dirigió por los pasillos hasta encontrarse con los miembros de su equipo. Comenzó a alertar sobre la misión y en instantes, ya se encontraban preparando sus materiales y suministros para la expedición. Aún con la opinión tan adversa de sus superiores, el escuadrón del Cuerpo de Exploración cuya capitanía caía en Emilya Braveheart era el único que se podía adjudicar hechos importantes en los últimos años.

El primer año de la mujer como capitana habían sido capaces de capturar a 10 ejemplares de titanes, triplicando la cantidad previa; cosa que significó bastante en el avance de la exploración para descubrir aspectos importantes sobre ellos y no adivinar ni usar la lógica a su favor. Sin embargo, entendía que muchas veces ignoraba la jerarquía y su orgullo actuaba por encima de sus enseñanzas en la academia. Desde aquella vez que concedió una retirada por el temor a perder a más hombres hasta cuando hizo desaparecer un informe en el que un miembro de su equipo se etiquetaba como un estorbo ineficiente al trabajo del escuadrón.

Las personas se reunieron para aplaudir y arrojar panes duros a la partida del escuadrón. Una cuadrilla de aproximadamente 100 usuarios del Cuerpo de Exploración. Al frente, la mujer de rastas y piel oscura se despidió y emprendió camino, su cabeza se miraba baja.

—Capitán, le veo de humor distinto. ¿Está todo bien? —Una de las mujeres del escuadrón se acercó a tomarle de la espalda, encima del caballo que cabalgaba a ritmo moderado.

—Todo está perfecto. Cuando escucho los aplausos de las personas me es imposible no recordar a mis primeras misiones de reconocimiento, siento que esta será una de esas situaciones donde no puedo dejar de lado mis sentimientos. Pero lo tengo que hacer, por el bien del equipo.

El camino hacia Sunveill fue bastante tranquilo. Hubo un par de avistamientos de titanes que fueron evadidos con eficacia, un par de tramos que fueron complicados de pasar pero el día pasó de manera sencilla. Se respiraba serenidad. Cuando el sol comenzó a bajar, Emilya señaló un espacio rodeado de formaciones rocosas y al lado de un río que serviría como base para el campamento. Otorgó horarios de guardias y todos se dedicaron a descansar, alimentar a los caballos y verificar el inventario.

Después de alimentar y dar de beber a los caballos, la capitana se encargó de montar una fogata y reunir a la mayor cantidad posible de miembros del equipo para charlar y alimentarse. Una ración de avena con miel especiada había servido como cena para todas aquellas almas que se acercaran al lugar a compartir el momento, en especial de reclutas nuevos que cumplían su primera misión como parte del Cuerpo de Exploración.

—¿No hablarás de tu primera misión, Neo? —Emilya cuestionó al peliplateado, el cual negó con su cabeza. La mujer soltó una carcajada— lo recuerdo como si hubiera pasado ayer. Imaginen a este chico de pelo blanco, delgado como un palo y cargando un montón de libros yendo a buscarte hasta el cuartel en Sina. No esperaría que en su primera misión haría un plan tan exacto y específico que nos permitiría regresar a todo el equipo sin ninguna baja, un récord que es poco común en el Cuerpo de Exploración —todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

—Trato de hacer el mejor trabajo que me es posible, muchas gracias —Neo se rió incómodo, rascando la parte inferior de su nuca. Se había sonrojado cuando notó que las y los nuevos reclutas estaban atentos a la información que Emilya iba soltando sobre las hazañas que habían cometido junto a ella.

—Romeo… Romeo… ese sí es un caso especial —murmuró la morena. El masculino de piel dorada que se hacía trenzas al lado de Neo prestó atención— un cabezota. Desde el primer día. Le recuerdo más porque fui encargada de llevar su examen para graduarse de la academia. Ponle números y estadísticas y no puede mover un dedo, pero no le pongas un dispositivo de movimiento tridimensional porque creo que no hay y eso también según su suegro, no hay usuario más oportuno, rápido y habilidoso.

—¿Qué tanto? —pregunto una chica que escuchaba. Romeo se sonrojó, Neo se recargó en él y se abrazaron.

—Romeo en sus primeras 5 misiones ya había acumulado más de 20 bajas de titanes. ¿Saben lo complicado que es ese número incluso después de tu primer año de servicio activo? Un demente.

Después de sumar las anécdotas del resto de los integrantes del escuadrón, Emilya se dio a la complicada tarea de verificar el perímetro y buscar dentro de las pertenencias de Romeo un supuesto engranaje que había caído de uno de los carros en los que transportaban gas. Al ser complicado por la noche de buscar bajo la carpa, la mujer sacó la bolsa de pertenencias de Romeo y hurgó a la luz de la luna. Encontró una hoja de papel, doblada en mitades por lo menos 3 veces. Esta cayó al piso y se abrió. “ _Querido Neo…”_ leyó por la superficie.

Se alarmó, intrigada. Agachó su cuerpo y tomó la hoja entre sus manos, expandiéndola para leer el contenido de la misma. “ _Querido Neo. Aprendí a escribir para hacerte esta karta. Me haz enseñado la belleza de la bida y todas las maneras en las que se puede amar a aljuien sin importar ninguna etiqueta. Neo, quiero pazar kontigo el resto de la bida. Te kuiere mucho, Romeo Tort”._ Emilya cubrió su boca, el gesto le había conmovido el alma. Dobló con velocidad el papel y lo guardó de nuevo en la bolsa, dando por terminada la búsqueda del engranaje.

Se recostó en el carro y comenzó a hiperventilar, limpiándose las lágrimas. Se había asegurado que nadie estuviera a su alrededor observándole. Respiró con calma, tranquilizando sus sentimientos. Cuando bajó la guardia, se sorprendió al ver como Romeo y Neo venían hacia ella.

Aquellos dos se habían conocido en la academia. Neo se graduó primero porque el otro tuvo que repetir debido a actitudes que los generales consideraron poco propias de un recluta. Fue con ayuda del papá de Neo, Augustus Caesar, diplomático importante, que Romeo pudo ascender a recluta y después cursar por un espacio en el Cuerpo de Exploración. Desde ahí y con todas las experiencias traumáticas que habían vivido juntos, habían forzado una buena relación.

—¿Emilya? ¿Pasó algo? —Romeo se acercó y le tomó del brazo, ayudándola a levantarse.

—Estoy, perfecta. Solo que iba pasando por aquí, buscando el engranaje y cuando me agaché como que mi sistema inmunológico se alertó y me hizo pasar por un mareo. Pero todo bien, me pasa siempre, es la presión de las misiones.

—¿Le encontraste?

—Ehh, no, pero hablaré con Mike para que use uno de repuesto antes de que partamos mañana. Descansen, chicos —les tomó a ambos de los hombros y emprendió camino hasta su carpa, donde toda la noche pensó en como lo que habían formulado aquellos dos había tomado un espacio tan fuerte en su corazón. Que aunque no compartiera con nadie sentimientos románticos, esperaba que en un futuro pudiera ser alguno o alguna la que le hiciera sentir bien.

Apenas salió el sol, zarparon organizándose en las divisiones que se habían registrado como parte de la estrategia de exploración. Cuatro equipos cuya destreza era directamente equivalente a la cercanía que tenía con la reina, clave que habían acertado de dar a las municiones. Un espacio central del equipo que debía permanecer intacto. Hicieron el primer avistamiento del pueblo, silencioso.

—Sunveill ha permanecido inactivo por muchas décadas. Por unas dos, por lo menos —comenzó a narrar Neo— mi papá me había contado de las misiones que había hecho hacia acá. Un espacio estridente, libre de la presión directa de los titanes. Los pobladores creían que las características montañosas mantenían a todas las bestias fuera de su alcance. Se dedicaban principalmente a los cueros y al ganado. Cuando hubo una creciente en titanes y el Cuerpo de Exploración no podía hacer mucho con su recurso humano, el rey mandó a deshacer el poblado. Ahora es una villa fantasma.

Pasaron por las puertas de madera que chillaban con el aire desértico y comenzaron a andar sin caballo, estos fueron recluidos por un equipo. Emilya sentía como su sangre fluía, ya que el silencio era amenazador. No había mejor instinto que el de una capitana experimentada para poder adivinar lo que la ausencia de sonido significaba en aquellas situaciones.

Una de las reclutas ignoró las divisiones de los equipos y se aproximó a unas ruinas de una casa. Arrastró la puerta y sus sentidos no fueron suficientes para soportar la ola de terror que cruzó su cuerpo como un espasmo de temperatura fría y cálida, que sufrió cuando vio que recostado, un titán abría su ojo para observarle, como si hubiera este órgano entrado por el portón. El rugido de este hizo alertar a los presentes.

—¡Todos a sus puestos, defiendan a la reina! —Emilya gritó. El equipo comenzó a utilizar sus dispositivos de movimiento tridimensional para dispersarse en una media luna. Como en fiesta sorpresa, monstruosidades comenzaron a colocarse de pie, como si hubieran dormido en el espacio. Neo arrojó sus proyectiles hacia un edificio largo, donde alcanzó a abalanzarse, lejano de la posición de los titanes, que comenzaron a perseguir a los miembros del cuerpo de exploración del escuadrón.

Emilya anotó como una de sus reclutas había sido tomada de una pierna y arrojada brutalmente a una pared de un edificio en ruinas, que se rompió e hizo caer todo el peso de las piedras sobre el cuerpo de la mujer, dejándola sin vida. El titán comenzó a escarbar entre las ruinas para buscar el cuerpo. La capitana se alarmó y arrojó a sí misma como proyectil, en una moción de remolino, corto un tajo de la nuca e hizo caer al monstruo sobre su víctima.

En un callejón por la izquierda, un trío de titanes acorraló a Romeo con una compañera y un compañero. El Tort era el principal encargado de la guarnición de ataque, la referencia directa sobre la planeación de la ofensa. Como felinos, comenzaron a correr formando una flecha con sus cuerpos en el piso, perseguidos por aquellos. Cuando cruzaron una esquina, se arrojaron con los dispositivos y en un impulso contra la pared, los compañeros del bronceado lo hicieron regresar hacia atrás, acorralando aquella pequeña división a los titanes.

El titán más grande arrojó su cuerpo sobre Romeo, el cual de un brinco gracias a su DMT, esquivó el golpe del cuerpo y acertó un tajo entero a la nuca, dejándoles ahora en favor a los miembros del equipo. Los cuales en una serie de movimientos sincronizados, con el principal como señuelo para hacer confundir a los gigantes, terminaron con la existencia de aquellos y comenzaron a andar hacia la reina.

—Nunca había visto ese patrón de ataque. ¿Un equipo? La lógica de la investigación siempre arrojó como conclusión que eran bestias solitarias, individuales —mencionó el masculino acompañante, mientras arrojaba sus cuchillas gastadas al fondo y les cambiaba.

—Una cosa sé de las misiones de exploración —Romeo respondía con la voz cortada, corriendo hacia la posición de reina y buscando con los rabos de sus ojos a su novio, Neo— nunca esperar nada de los titanes. Nada que me favorezca, por lo menos. Siempre habrá una sorpresa, algún factor que me haga decir que realmente no puedo averiguar algo de su comportamiento. La única cosa que sé es… que mientras más mate, menos vamos a morir —se alzaron los tres con el DMT.

Estadísticamente, las capacidades de ofensiva no eran ventajosas para Emilya sobre otros elementos de su equipo. En explotación física siempre había tenido las calificaciones que le habían puesto en el promedio de la milicia. Sin embargo, en aptitudes psicológicas y de personalidad, era una de las miembros que mejor podían afrontar situaciones _complicadas._ La morena por el momento servía de apoyo para aquellos que custodiaban directamente la reina hacia el espacio que habían catalogado seguro de manera previa.

Apenas pasaban a toda velocidad al lado de una antigua tienda de zapatos, el ruido de los cristales de esta rompiéndose le alarmó. Una mano gigantesca se aproximó hacia ellos, tomando a uno de sus reclutas, el cual no pudo luchar lo suficiente cuando la mitad de su cuerpo fue devorado por la bestia de sonrisa distorsionada. Emilya se apoyó en el carruaje, después en su dispositivo para primero atentar contra los talones del monstruo, haciéndole imposible de mover. Apenas cuidó que la reina se había retirado de aquella zona, saltó con fuerza para tajar en la nuca del titán, quien con rodear su cuerpo, le hizo caer y lastimarse la pierna.

Los dientes del monstruo se retorcían y su boca expelía un olor mortal, Emilya alzó sus cuchillas y pensó pelear como si fuera el fin. Sin embargo, el sonido de la nuca del monstruo cortándose le hizo descansar en su alma. Romeo apareció, con Neo al lado. Del dolor, la morena se recostó en el cuerpo inerte del titán y observó a sus alrededores. Su equipo moría. Los titanes comenzaban a multiplicarse. El tiempo se detuvo por unos momentos cuando su mente produjo una de las acciones por las que era conocida.

—¡RETIRADA! —Con una pistola de humo, arrojó un proyectil que marcó primero en color rojo la instrucción de retirada. Cuando observó que reina en el fondo había llegado al edificio municipal, alertó con color verde la posición. Hombres y mujeres comenzaron a seguir las ordenes y dejar las batallas a medias con los titanes, aproximándose a aquella situación.

La fortuna era que el edificio municipal contaba con una amplia entrada hacia el sistema de túneles que transportaba recursos cuando fue el pleno tiempo de la villa, espacio en el que asumía la mujer que estarían plenamente seguros. Fue cargada en los brazos de Romeo, quien corrió siendo dejado atrás por el resto a excepción de su equipo. Neo se había abalanzado para coordinar el acomodo en los túneles.

—¿Estás bien? —Romeo, con múltiples raspones en su cara, una cortada en el brazo y con la ropa y cuerpo llenos de tizne y tierra, cuestionó a Neo. Ambos habían encontrado espacio en el carro, donde se habían sentado a esperar. Alumbrados por una lampara de petróleo, recostados en la paja.

—Creo que nunca te terminas de acostumbrar a perder compañeros en las batallas. Siempre me pasa, nunca tendré el valor suficiente para desconectarme emocionalmente con las y los que fueron compañeros de equipo. Me cuesta mucho trabajo…. yo… nos quiero que nos pase nada, Romeo.

—Vamos a estar bien —Romeo le tomó de la espalda y le acercó a su cuerpo, aprisionándolo— pelearía con mil titanes con tal de que estuvieras a salvo. Pondría otros mil muros para que todos los peligros estuvieran alejados de ti. Sabes que Emilya siempre ha sido consciente de lo que hace y nunca nos dejaría actuar si no hubiera un propósito muy importante.

—Pero ¿Venir a una villa muerta? Me parece algo tonto. Entiendo la parte de las municiones y la exploración para observar el territorio pero pudimos observar que ahora el lugar sirve como un atracadero de titanes. Será imposible volver a reconquistar un espacio así, más con los daños que tiene y la manera en la que la infraestructura tiene que funcionar.

Neo cerró sus ojos y se recostó en el pecho que Romeo recién había desnudado, quitándose su chaqueta del Cuerpo de Exploración y la parte superior de su ropa. Apretó el más grande al delgado, besándole la nuca. Cerrando sus ojos con la intención de dormirse.

Emilya había seguido caminando por un par de millas con una división específica, siguiendo con un mapa que habían tomado del libro antiquísimo que servía como referencia para la reserva de libros, armería y demás recursos en el espacio. Tocaron hacia un cruce de caminos en los túneles y después de un par de docenas de pasos dieron con una puerta de madera.

Uno de los reclutas golpeó la puerta hasta no oír nada del otro lado y pateándole con fuerza, detrás de una película de polvo que levantó la acción, se encontró con cajas y cajas que al ser inspeccionadas resultaron con municiones, equipo DMT, libros y otros productos, entre ellos cosas de cuidado personal, ropa y materiales metálicos. La primera victoria para el Cuerpo de Exploración.

—Entonces —una reunión de los más altos mandos de la división se había hecho presente después de recuperar y organizar los materiales. Las horas habían pasado y esperar a la noche sería suicida. Debían de moverse de manera oportuna para poder actuar y viajar en oscuridad, hacia la civilización dentro de los muros— mi propuesta de plan es la siguiente: actuamos como una flecha protectora. Así es, la media luna pero más comprimida. Mientras que los miembros más fuertes van al medio en los costados, reina máxima que son todos los recursos que recuperamos va en el centro y vamos eliminando todo el camino hasta pasar por la entrada.

—¿Cómo funciona esto? La última revisión de la superficie dio como resultado que la entrada estaba infestada. Sería imposible pasar por ahí sin perder miembros o recursos.

—Los miembros del frente serían los encargados de evadir la atención de los titanes, considerando que-

—Ese es un plan suicida —desde las sombras, Neo comentó. Había estado escuchando la retroalimentación del plan— si no hay problema y con el debido respeto a mi cargo, formulé una idea de salida en el camino hacia acá. Primero, importante hay que recalcar que en mi estrategia, actualizada por las cuestiones que experimentamos al llegar, ignora totalmente la salida. En el edificio municipal, hacia la izquierda, existe una pared que es uno de los puntos más débiles de la construcción. Así que, mi idea es la siguiente.

Neo se acercó al espacio iluminado, la plataforma en tablas que habían condicionado como mesa para discutir. Arrojó un pergamino que había dibujado siguiendo un mapa viejo de la villa y señalando los puntos importantes.

—El escuadrón se divide en 4 olas. ¡Así es, olas! En la operación salida de emergencia, la primera ola dispersa a los titanes que invaden este trayecto —señaló con su dedo el espacio— mientras que la segunda atenta a exterminar a aquellos que podrían causar más problemas. La tercera ola es encargada de, con una munición de pólvora que sé que hay porque yo hice el inventario, hacer un dispositivo que explote y permita salir. Pero aquí entra la importancia de la cuarta ola. Desde la explosión, todo el escuadrón deberá encontrarse en esa salida con los caballos para poder salir inmediatamente, sobre escombro y pedazos de escombro que podrían quedar frágiles a caer. Todos esperaríamos que la cuarta ola, encargada del transporte de reina máxima saliera para hacerle respaldo en este orden: cuarta ola, tercera ola, primera ola y segunda ola.

—¿Por qué se ignora la entrada principal, Neo?

—Considerando la presencia de los titanes cuando llegamos, supongo que sería lógico por lo menos en la secuencia de pensamientos bestiales que conocemos de los titanes de reunirse en un espacio así. A fin de cuenta, fue donde tuvimos primer contacto y donde de no tener una curiosidad inmensa por explorar, nos buscarían para devorarnos.

—¿Cómo sabemos que en la salida que vamos a causar, no hay titanes?

—Eso sí… sería una bendición. Mi plan nos libra de los temores de adentro, pero nunca contemplé nada exterior. Supongo que sería cuestión de las olas de realizar un plan con una guarnición de la segunda ola para custodiar y ser los primeros en tener contacto con el exterior por ese flanco.

La reunión cesó, la organización para ejecutar la estrategia recién producida partió. Todas y todos se reincorporaron a las formaciones y prestaron atención a los comandos dictados por los superiores. Neo y Romeo se besaron detrás de un carro para después incorporarse en sus respectivas olas. Mientras que Romeo había sido designado líder de la segunda, la de exterminación, Neo se designó en la cuarta. Emilya había fungido como un comodín.

Se encaminaron juntos a la salida, toda la división dio sus plegarias en sus mentes mientras se acercaban a los sonidos de los titanes desesperados, escarbando en las paredes y suelos aledaños a su posición. La puerta se abrió para dejar camino a la primera ola.

Emilya se lanzó con esta primera división de trabajo. Comenzaron a andar por los callejones cercanos al edificio municipal. La respuesta de las bestias fue inmediata. Mientras que las y los reclutas andaban con sus dispositivos de edificios en ruinas a edificios en ruinas, los titanes perseguían a las figuras humanas que buscaban el alejarlos del pasillo principal en forma de escuadra en el mapa. La capitana en sus facultades, se incorporó también a la segunda ola apenas lanzaron actividad.

Romeo iba en la parte frontal de la formación que andaba a toda velocidad por la escuadra. Alertó la presencia de un titán que trató de detener la formación con un manotazo pero fue impedido por un corte en diagonal que cortó aquella extremidad, la cual empezó a vaporizarse. Romeo se impulsó de una pared aledaña para arrebatar el tajo de la nuca y dejarle sin vida. Asintió ante la bulla de sus compañeros y siguió con el ataque.

Los pilares y ruinas altas eran sus favoritas, lanzaba los ganchos del DMT para impulsarse después con fuerza y arrematar contra los monstruos. Un par de veces tuvo que evitar golpes cercanos, uno que no le hizo nada pero el segundo le arrojó hasta un viejo edificio, azotando contra un bulto de escombro dentro del lugar. Fue rodeado rápidamente por compañeros y compañeras, quienes disiparon a los titanes aproximados mientras se recomponía. Escupió hacia el lado, arrojando una cantidad de sangre que le preocupó, pero después, con la adrenalina de la batalla cercana, ignoró.

—¿Cuál es la condición de la pólvora? —Neo cuestionó a la líder de la tercera ola, que verificaba por última vez entre el alboroto las condiciones de la bomba casera que habían inventado en esos momentos. Funcionaba de la siguiente manera, un cargamento de barriles con pólvora acompañado de una lámpara de petróleo. Con la definitiva fuerza para arrojarle contra la pared, se iban a mezclar y generaría una combustión tan monstruosa que les daría un boquete para escapar.

—Debería estar correcto… muchas vidas han hecho de este su último día para que las condiciones de escape nos encierren a todos. Estamos esperando la orden de Emilya.

Milya había escapado recién del encierro de un titán, uno de los últimos que había visibilizado como importante para culminar en aquel momento. Apenas con su dispositivo se posicionó en la cima de un antiguo edificio que chillaba con el alboroto de la pelea, arrojó un petardo amarillo al cielo. La tercera y cuarta ola iniciaron sus actividades. Una formación protegía los costados de la bomba casera mientras que la cuarta hacía un rombo en la reina, una serie de tres carruajes que habían conseguido llenar, jalados de caballos y reclutas andando con sus dispositivos que alcanzaban una separación entre una y otro, con la intención de no tener daños colaterales.

La primera y segunda ola seguían combatiendo en los costados de la escuadra, evitando con sogas y municiones improvisadas el estorbar de los titanes en el camino de todos los carruajes cuya velocidad sorprendía. Emilya observó algo que le heló la sangre. Dos cosas. La primera fue el fuego de la lámpara de petróleo apagarse y la segunda el titán que se avecinaba con una velocidad absurda al costado de la cuarta división. Neo se detuvo, girando en su eje para atacar al gigante de frente.

Cuando puso la mujer todo en el panorama más grande, tuvo que tomar la mejor decisión para el equipo. Neo con las espadas cruzadas se cubrió de la boca del titán que se arrojó en su dirección, para ser impulsado hacia el suelo, dando una cantidad de vueltas en una hazaña que le dejó notablemente lastimado, inmóvil. La porción de la segunda ola donde iba su novio, Romeo, se tuvo que apartar para proteger a Neo. En una secuencia, llegaron cortando los talones y manos del titán, después tajándole la nuca para deshacerlo. Entre dos hombres, abrazaron a Neo para correr hacia los caballos de la cuarta ola.

Emilya había asistido hacia el edificio municipal, de la entrada, tomó una de las antorchas improvisadas que habían utilizado como iluminación en los momentos que habían penetrado los túneles. Tomó saliva y asintiendo al cielo, comenzó a emprender camino con velocidad hacia la carroza bomba. Había aflojado el contenedor de gas de su dispositivo y una maña había hecho que este le impulsara con más fuerza, sin cuantificación. Atravesó a todos los que iban en una velocidad considerable hasta la carroza.

Primero, la carroza de la pólvora se estalló contra el muro, siendo nada más un ataque estruendoso que alertó a los titanes del área que se fueron acercando. La cuarta ola tuvo que ralentizar su velocidad, fue la sombra de Emilya lo último que vieron pasar por arriba de ellos. Lo que vieron después, fue como una llamarada encendía la silueta de la mujer y provocaba una explosión que hizo temblar el piso de la misma forma que abrió un espacio en la pared, considerablemente más delgada que el resto del muro.

Romeo había tomado la rienda del caballo en el que iba Neo y no pudo evitar llorar, mientras todos, siguiendo la estrategia que había planeado su novio, andaban por la nueva salida y emprendían camino de regreso, siendo perseguidos por la furia inmensurable de los titanes. Con un rugido, las bestias alertaron que se habían separado totalmente del escuadrón. Neo abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la barbilla de su novio, la cual soltaba gotas húmedas sobre su cara. Cuando Romeo cruzó miradas, no tuvo que explicar más.

Más allá de los muros, el Cuerpo de Exploración había tenido una misión que había medido sus destrezas en cantidades que no podían imaginar, que les había puesto a prueba para evaluar su fuerza y resistencia. Más allá de los muros, habían pasado los últimos momentos con amigos cercanos.

Más allá de los muros.

Y fue más dura la misión cuando fuera de peligro, de regreso en su residencia. Romeo se llevó la sorpresa de que la carta que le había escrito a su novio había sido corregida en rojo por una letra femenina, romántica y poderosa. Y firmada en la parte trasera por Emilya Braveheart.


End file.
